Miami Nights
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Precuela de "El amor está en ruso". Bienvenidos a Miami, una ciudad con bellas playas, centros nocturnos y donde los capos de la mafia rusa gobiernan la ciudad.
1. Capitulo uno

**"Miami nights"**

 ** _"Palm beach, 2010_** "

—¡Es hermoso!— Decía aquella bella mujer de pelo platino, mientras admiraba la hermosa ciudad y aquella playa llena de turistas, en Palm Beach, a través de la ventana de aquel lujoso apartamento.

—Asi es amor, y aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante, ¿No es genial? ¡Estamos en América!— de repente, una pequeña niña de cinco años, se acercó con un dibujo, en las manos.

—¡Mira, lo hice en la escuela, son tu, mamá y yo!— dijo la pequeña. Aquella mujer, complacida, cargo a la pequeña y la abrazo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la niña reía, mientras que el ruso le dio un beso en la mejilla también.

 _\- Moya sladkaya belaya printsessa -_ (Mi dulce princesita blanca) Dijo el hombre a la niña mientras acariciaba su pelo blanco.

—Mi niña, ve a tu cuarto a jugar con tus muñecas— dijo la mujer. La pequeña niña beso al hombre en su mejilla y después salió corriendo hacia su alcoba.La mujer se acercó al hombre y lo beso en los labios.Un pequeño mareo, la hizo colocar sus manos en la cabeza.

—¡Svetlana!—, dijo el hombre preocupado. De repente, un celular sonó en el bolsillo de aquel sujeto y este inmediatamente lo contestó.

 _—Da, ya idu—,_ (Si, voy pará allá) Colgo y de inmediato se acercó a la mujer y la abrazo, dándole un beso apasionado.—Igor me necesita, cuídate mucho y cuida a la pequeña Linka, recuerda que eres lo más importante para mí, Svetlana.

—Cuidate mucho Dmitri— respondió la mujer, y vió a Kozlov dirigirse a la salida, antes de salir, la pequeña Linka lo alcanzo.

—¿A donde vas Dmitri?— preguntó la pequeña mientras abrazaba una muñeca.

—Ire con tu papá a ver unos asuntos, en un rato más, regresaré y entonces jugaremos ¿De acuerdo?— la pequeña lo miro y preguntó:

—¿Papi va a venir contigo? .

—Si y entonces veremos esos nuevos pasos de ballet que aprendiste— entonces le dió un pequeño beso en la frente y salió por la puerta, miro atras y vió a Linka despedirse de el con una sonrisa. De inmediato,Dmitri fue a encontrarse con su jefe, Igor Ivanov, el cual se encontraba en el condado de Miami Dade, se fue preocupado, pues últimamente había visto a Svetlana bastante fatigada, además de que su semblante se notaba algo decaído.

Mientras tanto, en una residencia de Miami Dade, Igor Ivanov, se reunía con quien sería su futuro aliado en Japón, Hideo Yoshimura. Además que ahi, se encontraba, dos de los aliados en Sudamérica, los Hermanos colombianos Carlos Treviño y Saúl Treviño además de su aliado en Brasil, Davi Carneiro.

—Igor, debo decir que solo llevas un par de meses en Miami y ya vas con todo, eres todo un hombre de negocios papa— Dijo Treviño a Ivanov quien estaba complacido de haber encontrado un aliado tan importante. Después de todo, los Treviño controlaban el negocio de la cocaína desde Cali hasta Medellín.Carneiro por su parte, ayudaba en el traslado y en el lavabo de dinero, junto con su socio, Mijaíl.

—Señor Yoshimura, espero que vea que nuestro negocio es muy grande, con nosostros, la droga llegará a sus clientes e Japón— Hideo lo miro y dijo estrechando su mano.

 _—Wareware wa keiyaku o motte iru,-shi wa iwanofu—_ (Tenemos un trato, señor Ivanov).

 ** _"Miami, siete años después"_**

—Lo mejor para usted será cooperar con nosotros— decían un par de hombres dentro de aquella oficina, ahí en ese edificio se encontraba el gobernador de Florida el señor Henry Golden, actual gobernador y candidato a un segundo periodo, aquellos hombres que lo confrontababan eran los dos agentes de la DEA, Julius Brown, un sujeto de aproximadamente treinta años, de pelo negro, delgado, con tez blanca y una cara de seriedad, pero a la vez desafiante y alegre Vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones azules y zapatos negros. El segundo, un hombre robusto, con barba de candado tez clara, alto y semblante duro, vistiendo una camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatos negros,era su compañero, Eddie Navarro.

—Sabemos muy bien que usted tiene nexos con Ivanov y sus aliados, más le vale que nos permita actuar o la policia se enterara de los sobornos que recibe de Ivanov —. Dijo Navarro amenazando a Golden. Aquel hombre sonriendo les dijo:

—Ja, no tienen nada concreto contra mi, ni siquiera podrían llevarme a juicio— Henry estaba muy seguro de que su posicion, los sobornos a la policía de Miami, así como la protección que este otorgaba a Ivanov, le mantendrían a salvó de cualquier intento de arrestarlo. Golden desde el inicio de su administración, había permitido que Igor, así como sus socios distribuyeran drogas en todo Miami, asimismo, este había permitido que la mafia rusa, abriera varios clubes nocturnos y burdeles en todo Miami beach. Julius, sonrió y dijo burlonamente:

—Ja, eso es lo que creé, mire idiota presuntuoso, gente como usted me enferma, solo por estar en un cargo político, cree que es inmune, ¡Coopere o si no...!

—¿Sino que?— dijo Golden mirándolo furibundo —Puedo hacer que los despidan y les quiten su maldita placa imbéciles ¡Ahora largo, que tengo cosas que atender! —Julius estaba a punto de saltar hacia el, cuando fue detenido por Navarro.

—¡Jules, basta!— dijo sujetando a Brown de los hombros, esto tranquilizó al agente de la DEA, que estaba harto de personas que cooperaban con los criminales. —No hay más que hacer, vámonos ya— dijo Eddie Navarro. Julius solo miro al gobernador y salió furioso de la oficina. Al estar solo, Henry de inmediato tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada telefónica.

Y en el sur de Miami, en una exclusiva zona residencial de Palm Island, se alzaba una enorme mansión, de dos niveles, con un enorme recibidor, un amplio estacionamiento, en el que se encontraban estacionadas, tres limusinas color negro, un Ferrari, F40 color rojo, un bello BMW M6 Color negro, y una camioneta Lincoln Navigator color crema. la mansión tenía ademas, un enorme laberinto de arbustos, chancha de tennis, una alberca con jacuzzi, además de un helipuerto en la azotea, por dentro, tapicería roja, muebles de lujo, un enorme fuente con una escultura tipo griega, unas escaleras enormes que daban hacia las habitaciones de sus ocupantes, candelabros como los de los palacios imperiales, el lujo se veía por todos lados, esa era la mansión de los Ivanov. Ahí en una pequeña sala, dedicada a las reuniones de los socios de Ivanov se encontraban reunidos Igor Ivanov, junto con la que era su mano derecha, Dmitri Kozlov, ahi, también estaban su socio y amigo Mijaíl Vasiliev, su antiguo socio Fiorenzo, Calabrese y su mano derecha Massimo Carbone. Ellos se encontraban sentados en un sofá elegante de fina tela roja. Frente a ellos y sentado en otro sofá un poco más pequeño, se encontraban un grupo de cinco hombres, cuatro de ellos, vestidos con camisas blancas, pantalones de mezclilla azul, zapatos negros y lentes oscuros. el quinto era un hombre con camisa de vestir roja, pantalones de mezclilla azul, botas vaqueras y una enorme hebilla de oro. este junto con sus hombres, habían sido enviados por su jefe para negociar con los rusos para el traslado de drogas desde México hasta Miami, europa del este y Japón. Eran enviados por el poderoso señor de las drogas. El mexicano, José Almada.

—Como vera, nosotros le ofrecemos una gran cobertura en la venta de su producto, claro que los Estados Unidos será su principal comprador, pero también podremos negociar con nuestros aliados rusos y japoneses, además de que le ayudaríamos a su jefe con el traslado de ilegales hacia acá— dijo Ivanov mirando a aquel hombre. Este último, tomo un vaso de tequila servido frente a él y le dijo seriamente:

—Mire compadre, usted me está dando una buena oferta, pero pues no me convence, por lo que se, ustedes tienen bisne con los pinches colombianos, y pos' eso no me conviene a mi ni al patrón— dijo aquel hombre.

—Correccion, teníamos tratos con ellos, esos sucios perros traidores nos delataron con la DEA para salvar sus malditos traseros ¡Proklyatyye sobaki! (Malditos perros)— Tras decir eso, bebió un vaso de vodka y continuo —Pero no se preocupe, le aseguro que usted, junto con mi socio en Río de Janeiro, serán los únicos proveedores para el negocio— En ese momento, un teléfono móvil se escuchó, el cual pertenecía a Dmitri, este salió de la sala para responder aquella llamada, mientras su jefe seguía negociando con los mexicanos.

—Pues si mi patrón acepta, nos estaríamos contactando con ustedes pa' cerrar el bisne, pero pos' ¿Nos veríamos aquí o donde?— Mijaíl respondió:

—No, por seguridad, hemos elegido que la reunión sería en un pequeño pueblo de Michigan— aquel hombre se levantó y dijo:

—Pues suena bien, yo creo que el patrón va a aceptar su propuesta, en todo caso, gracias por la invitación pariente, ahí nos vemos— Dijo saliendo junto con sus hombres por la puerta, en dirección hacia la salida de la mansión. Mientras tanto, Mijaíl, Igor y Fiorenzo , discutían los resultados de dicha reunión.

 _—Kak vy dumayete, chto meksikantsy prinyat'? —_ (Crees que los mexicanos acepten) Preguntó Mijaíl a Igor.

 _—YA uveren, chto predlozheniye ochen' veliko, oni ne propadut—_ (Estoy seguro, la oferta es muy grande, no la van a desaprovechar) Dijo Ivanov satisfecho.

—Igor amigo mío, aunque acepté, aún tenemos la problemática de esas sucias ratas colombianas, debemos deshacernos de los Treviño y de su gente restante en Miami— Dijo Fiorenzo mientras caminaba a su lado. Igor sonrió y dijo:

—Tranquilo viejo amigo, alguien se está encargando de eso.

Y en los humedales de los pantanos del parque nacional de los Everglades, en una cabaña de madera, alejada de la zona de turistas, había un par de hombres, uno, un hombre semidesnudo, colgando de una delgada cuerda desde el techo, de piel morena, algo delgado pero con un bigote, pelo rizado. tenía todo el cuerpo ensangrentado, debido a varios golpes y cortaduras. El segundo, un sujeto alto, de tez clara, cabellera rubia y corta, unos ojos verdes y un rostro que se podía calificar de atractivo, si no fuera por la enorme maldad reflejada en el. Ese hombre era el principal sicario de Ivanov, Sergey Ginovaef, mientras el hombre colgando del techo era su antiguo amigo y socio Saul Treviño. Este había sido capturado por los hombres de Ivanov, cuando había tratado de escapar hacia Cuba con una enorme cantidad de dinero y cocaína. Durante horas, Sergey había torturado a Treviño, a órdenes de Ivanov.

—¡Ahhh viejo amigo, dime algo ¿Por que? ¿Por que nos traicionaron? Todo era felicidad, hasta que ustedes hablaron con esos agentes de la DEA—Dijo Ginovaef. En el ambiente, aparte del sonido de las aves y los animales que conformaban ese bello ecosistema, se podía escuchar el sonido de un aparato de música.Algo que le gustaba mucho a Sergey era la música, particularmente la música de los ochenta y noventa, pero sobre todo le gustaba escucharla en ocasiones especiales: como cuando torturaba o asesinaba a alguien, o cuando estuviera con una chica, en especial si está estaba amordazada. En ese momento una canción de rock se escuchó y Sergey cantaba alegremente mientas sacaba un cuchillo.

 **Jump back, what's that sound ?**

 **here she comes, full blast and top down.**

 **hot shoe, burnin' down the avenue.**

 **model citizen zero discipline**

 **Don't you know she's coming home with me?**

 **you'l lose her in the turn.**

 **i'll get her!**

Entonces Sergey se acercó lentamente a Treviño, este jugaba con el cuchillo en sus manos, Treviño solo podía ver con horror al ruso acercarse, no podía gritar, tenía una bola amarrada a la boca que impedía que este pudiese hablar. Un sonido de dolor salió de Treviño al sentir el cuchillo cortar su piel. Y mientras Sergey cantaba el coro de aquella canción de rock:

¡ **panama!, ¡panama!**

 **¡panama!, ¡panama!**

De repente, la mordaza de la boca de Treviño se cayó y este pudo hablar por primera vez en un largo rato.

—¡Sergy, vamos parce, dejame ir!— dijo suplicando. El ruso lo miro sumamente furioso, si algo le molestaba era que lo interrumpieron mientras cantaba. Este dió un golpe en el estómago de Treviño y dijo:

—Debieron tener la boca cerrada amigo, sabemos muy bien que su chico Velásquez habló con la DEA y dió el nombre de varios de nuestros socios aquí en Miami y Nueva York, además de que gracias a el, muchos de nuestros burdeles cerraron.

—¡Vamos amigo! ¿Por que habíamos de hablar con un bolillo (policía) Sería delatarnos también— dijo Treviño.

—Ademas, intentaron escapar con nuestro dinero y asesinaste a varios de mis hombres, ¡No mientas!— respondió Sergey. este puso la canción en donde Treviño lo había interrumpido y esta se siguió escuchando:

 **Ain't nothin' like it, her shiny machine.**

 **got the feel for the wheel, keep the moving parts clean.**

 **hot shoe, burnin' down the avenue,**

 **got an on-ramp comin' through my bedroom.**

 **Don't you know she's coming home with me?**

 **you'll lose her in the turn.**

 **i'll get her!**

 **¡Panama Panama**

 **Panamá, Panama**

—¿Sabes por que te traje aquí, Treviño? Dijo Sergey. Este abrió una trampilla debajo de Saúl y este miro con horror que, debajo de esta había una enorme cantidad de caimanes.—Nadie viene a esta parte de los Everglades, debido a la enorme cantidad de estos animales, como verás son muy grandes y tienen hambre, mucha hambre— Dijo riendo. La sangre de Treviño caía hacia el agua donde los caimanes se encontraban, estos, como sabiendo que había alimento arriba comenzaron a ponerse freneticos.

—¡NO, NO VAMOS AMIGO, PIENSA, PIEDAD!— gritaba Saúl aterrado, escuchando el sonido frenético del agua aguitandose y el sonido de los caimanes, peleando por ver quién obtendría el primer pedazo del colombiano. Y de fondo junto a los sonidos de los caimanes, se podía escuchar a Sergey cantar feliz y frenético, mientras cortaba la cuerda con la que Treviño colgaba del techo:

 **Yeah, we're runnin' a little bit hot tonight.**

 **i can barely see the road from the heat comin' off of it.**

 **ah, you reach down, between my legs,**

 **ease the seat back.**

 **She's blinding, i'm flying,**

 **right behind the rear-view mirror now.**

 **got the feeling, power steering,**

 **pistons popping, ain't no stopping now!**

Y Sergey terminó de cortar la cuerda, haciendo que Treviño cayera hacia debajo de aquella cabaña, en donde los caimanes ya lo esperaban. Sergey cantaba el coro a todo pulmón, mientras los gritos de Treviño y el sonido de los caimanes peleando y despedazado su cuerpo se escuchaba

—¡Panama, Panamaaaa!— cantaba mientras grababa a Treviño siendo devorado por los enormes animales, los gritos de Treviño eran aterradores. Tras cinco minutos de pelea, uno de los animales mordió la cabeza de Treviño y de un tiron, la arranco del cuerpo, terminado así con los gritos y la vida del colombiano. Tras eso, Sergey, simplemente saco un cigarrillo, y envío el vídeo a Ivanov, mientras fumaba, la música había terminado, pero aún se oían a los caimanes peleando por despedazar los restos del capo, Saúl Treviño.

Mientras, Igor su socio Mijaíl y Fiorenzo, se encontraban, en una pequeña estancia, discutiendo el rumbo de la organización, y sus alianzas.

—¿Por que elegiste ese pueblo en Michigan, amigo?— Preguntó Fiorenzo a Mijaíl. Este le repondio:

—Es un pueblo pequeño, pasará desapercibido, para las autoridades, solo será para poder realizar reuniones y quizá tener algunos negocios para lavar dinero— Igor dijo entonces:

—Tambien hay algunas propiedades muy interesantes, me he interesado en una mansión en un lugar llamado, Arroyos de Royal Woods— Dijo Ivanov mirando un folleto acerca de ese pequeño pueblo. Un mensaje lo interrumpió, entonces, Igor miró el mensaje enviado por Sergey, en ese se veía a su antiguo socio Saúl Treviño siendo devorado por caimanes.

—Jajajaja, ese Sergey, siempre sabe hacer que mi apodo "El zar sangriento" siga haciendo honor a su nombre— dijo mostrando el vídeo a Mijaíl y a Fiorenzo.

—Eso se ganan por traicionarnos— dijo Mijaíl, viendo con indiferencia aquel sangriento espectáculo.

 _—Uh Deve essere ferito—_ (Uh, eso debió doler) Dijo Fiorenzo al ver la parte de los caimanes arrancando la cabeza de Treviño. De repente, Dmitri entró a la oficina de Ivanov.

—Tenemos problemas— dijo Kozlov.

 **Y así termina la primera de dos partes de esta precuela, verán, esto lo iba a poner como un capítulo, pero al final,decidi hacerlo así ¿Por que? no se, pero así lo decidí, aqui explique un poco más el pasado de las alianzas de los Igor así de lo que pasó con el hermano de Carlos Treviño y como plus, un poco de los gustos de Sergey , porque no sólo le gusta acosar a Lynn . Saludos y espero esto les haya gustado.**


	2. Capitulo dos

**Saludos a todos, espero que se encuentren bien y hoy vengo trayendo un segundo capítulo de esta pequeña precuela, como siempre le envió mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que leen mis trabajos y me siguen, las cuales me ayudan a seguir con estos pequeños proyectos. Sin más aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojalá y sea de su agrado.**

" ** _Miami nights_** "

 ** _Capitulo dos_**

" _ **Volgogrado, diecisiete** **años atras** "_

 _El pequeño niño lloraba sentado en esa pequeña cama sucia, dentro de aquel orfanato. El se tallaba los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras una joven, limpiaba sus ropas, ella lo veía cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio y lo consolaba._

 _—¿Por que son tan malos conmigo?— Decía el niño mientras, la chica le quitaba su pequeña y sucia chaquetilla, el simplemente la miraba mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas de su rostro._

 _—No les hagas caso, amor— Decía dulcemente, mientras limpiaba el polvo de su rostro y lo acariciaba —te tienen envidia, porque eres muy hermoso y saben que te quiero mucho— la joven entonces le quito su camiseta dejando al niño desnudo del torso, el pequeño niño rubio, se cubrió algo avergonzado, mientras la chica lo miro sonriendo._

 _—¿Que es un bastardo?— pregunto el niñito —Dicen que eso soy y no se que significa._

 _—Es una palabra muy fea que tu jamás debes decir lindura— dijo la joven de peló castaño, entonces, ella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del niño, mientras se relamia los labios, mas de repente se detuvo —Yo... yo no debería de hacerte esto, eres muy importante para mí, lo siento creo que debo de alejarme de ti._

 _—¡No, por favor anna!— dijo llorando el pequeño, —¡Tu eres la única que me ama, mis padres me abandonaron, ¡No lo hagas tú también por favor!—. La joven, lo miro amorosamente y entonces, lo acostó en la cama, quitando sus pantalones y dejando al niño en ropa interior, ella se acercó y empezó a acariciar al niño, el joven, simplemente la miró, como siempre la miraba cuando hacían eso._

 _—Eres tan hermoso, tan lindo, esos niños te envidian porque no eres lindo como ellos, yo siempre te cuidaré y amaré, mi niño— entonces la joven de peló castaño lo beso en los labios, acariciando su pelo rubio y bajando una de sus manos hasta la ropa interior del joven. —Te amo Sergey._

 _—Te amo, Anastasia— dijo mientras la joven despojaba al niño de sus calzoncillos, y bajaba su cabeza hasta su entrepierna._

—Señor Ginovaef, señor despierte— escuchó de repente Sergey, quién dormia en el asiento trasero de un lujoso Mercedez Benz negro, el cual en ese momento, circulaba por las calles de Palm beach, este miro al conductor, un mafioso que servía de su chofer y de inmediato, se limpio la saliva que escurría por su boca, con un pañuelo desechable que traía en su bolsillo.

—Que pasa tonto?— dijo ligeramente malhumorado. El hombre, que conducia el lujoso vehiculo lo miro y le dijo:

—Lamento despertarlo, pero el señor Ivanov le llamo, desea que se diriga de inmediato a la mansion, aparentemente hay problemas— Sergey lo miro y saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió con un encendedor que traía en sus bolsillos. El habia terminado el trabajo de eliminar a Treviño y el y su chofer, se dirigían a un bar administrado por los Ivanov, el "Miami nights". Le dio una fumada a su cigarillo y miro al maton.

—Bien, vamos, una vez que terminemos, llevame al bar, deseo un buen tragó de vodka y un baile privado, despues de este trabajo tan molesto— El matón asintió y de inmediato, se dirigió a la residencia Ivanov. Sergey miró por la ventanilla, viendo a la gente pasar por las lujosas calles de Palm beach. El sol del mediodía, brillaba con intensidad en aquellas paradisíacas calles.Y entonces el vehiculo simplemente siguio su camino hacia la mansion.

Y en la masion Ivanov, Dmitri le informaba a su jefe de las dificultades ocurridas en uno de los muelles de su propiedad.

—Los colombianos destruyeron dos de nuestras bodegas de droga en los puertos, saben que tenemos a Treviño, lo hacen para presionar señor— Ivanov lanzo su vaso de vodka furioso al saber que sus últimos cargamentos de cocaína habían sido eliminados por sus antiguos aliados.

 _—¡ETI BYSTROYe BETRAYAL'NYYe KRYSY!—_ (Esas malditas ratas traicioneras) grito sumamente furioso —No les basto con delatarnos, ahora destruyen mi trabajo, ¡los acabare!— se levantó y miró a su mano derecha Dmitri y le ordenó —Habla con el jefe de los venezolanos, debemos hacer un trato con Cianuro— Dmitri asintió y de inmediato salio de ahi, a cumplir la orden de su jefe. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, se encontró con Sergey quien bajaba de su lujoso Mercedes.

—El jefe nos ha ordenado que vayamos a ver al jefe de los venezolanos, vamos, debemos ir de inmediato— Le dijo Dmitri. Sergey lo miro fastidiado, el sólo deseaba un vaso de vodka y una línea de cocaína tras haber eliminado a segundo al mando de los colombianos, más no sé atrevió a desobedecer a Kozlov. Ambos, subieron a una camioneta estacionada fuera de la mansión y se dirigieron al barrio donde los venezolanos se reunían alli en Miami.

Y en un colegio privado, el mas exclusivo de todo el estado de Florida, una joven de pelo blanco, comía su almuerzo, sentada en una de las mesa de la cafetería. Esa joven era Linka Ivanov, la hija del temible capo ruso Igor Ivanov. Ella, siempre comía a solas, pese a su belleza y la enorme influencia de su padre, ella prefería alejarse de aquellos chicos, la gran mayoría, hijos de políticos y personas de poder. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su almuerzo, un joven de tez clara y pelo negro se le acercó, era Clarence Golden, hijo del gobernador Henry Golden.

—Hey lindura— dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la peliblanco —Hoy iremos a una muy genial fiesta en mi yate, tal vez quisieres acompañarme — la peliblanco no respondió, simplemente recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Clarence simplemente la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

—¡Sueltame ya!— dijo Linka enojada. Clarence la miró y simplemente sonrio.

—Vamos linda, no se por que te pones asi, tu padre y el mío son grandes amigos, deberíamos de conocernos mejor preciosa.

—No confundas la amistad con los negocios Golden— dijo Linka soltándose del agarre del chico —Que mi padre y el tuyo sean socios no significa que son amigos.

—Caprichosa y fría como siempre, ¿Verdad Ivanov?— dijo Clarence de manera engreída. Linka simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería. —Tu padre dirige la mayoría de los clubes y centros nocturnos del condado, no se como eres tan mojigata linda, pero dejame decirte algo— Golden la volvió a tomar del brazo y le dijo al oído mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza —Recuerda que si mi padre lo desea, tu padre y su organización se van al demonio.

—No te tengo miedo Clarence— dijo Linka desafiante y entonces se liberó del agarre de Clarence—Si papá cae, tu padre también, no sientas que están a salvo, están tan enterrados en la porquería como nosotros— Linka entonces salio de ahí, mientras Clarence la miro sonriente, aquella chica peliblanco era su más grande reto y el se divertía incomodando a la hija del más peligroso capo ruso.

Y mientras, en una pequeña localidad llamadas Doral, en el condado de Miami Dade, Dmitri junto con Sergey se reunían con un hombre. Se encontraban en un bar, rodeados de muchísimos hombres armados, frente a el, estaba el líder de esa pequeña organización criminal, vistiendo una playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos, el era "El tío Cianuro" su verdadero nombre era un misterio, pero su reputacion le precedía, peligroso astuto y malvado, lider del pequeño cartel venezolano ahi en Miami. Una organizacion pequeña pero poderosa ademas de bastante temida.

—Bueno pero si son los rusos— dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana —Pense que no deseaban ningún negocio conmigo o mis hombres, ¿Que les hizo cambiar de idea?.

—Las circunstancias nos obligan, mi jefe necesita de su ayuda, además que nos beneficiará a ambas partes— dijo Dmitri bebiendo una cerveza, el hombre entonces miro a Sergey sonriendo.

—¿Y quien es la linda rubia? Jeje, de seguro es una maravilla moviendo el culo en la cama.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses imbecil!— dijo Sergey molesto. El venezolano lo miro y dijo mientras fumaba de su cigarrillo de marihuana.

—Escuchame bien cosita linda, cuando estaba _encanado_ allá en la prisión de Caracas, reo que quería follar, reo que llegaba a mi cama, si así lo deseo, lo haré, mejor deja de resistirte, seras de una organización más poderosa, pero si te quiero coger lo hare— El tipo miró a Dmitri y le dijo: —Dame a la rubia y tendremos un trato.

—Aunque me agrade la idea, me temo que debo rechazarla— dijo Kozlov, quien de inmediato le entregó un maletín con una enorme cantidad de cocaína —Les permitiremos ser los que distribuyan el producto aquí, serán nuestros nuevos aliados.

—Jejeje, ¿o sea me quieren a mi y a mi gente de mulas?, pues no, no seremos muchos, pero tenemos orgullo, mejor busca a alguien más que haga su trabajo sucio, si desean la ayuda de mis panas, o nos das una tajada más grande o me das a esa belleza, tu elijes— Sergey lo miro nervioso, mientras dos hombres de cianuro se colocaban detrás de él. Cianuro lo miro y dijo —Jeje, ¿asustado amor?.

 _—¡Proklyatyy venesuel'skiy!—_ (Maldito venezolano) dijo Sergey al sentir a aquellos hombres tomarlo de sus brazos. Dmitri saco su arma al ver a Cianuro acercarse a Ginovaef y lamer la mejilla del ruso. Tras eso, el jefe de los venezolanos miró a Kozlov y le dijo mientras acariciaba a Sergey:

—Queremos una parte más grande, es eso o este _catire_ — beso a Sergey y los hombres de Cianuro rodearon a los rusos, Dmitri lo miro y guardo su arma.

—De acuerdo, te daremos una parte de las ganancias, además te daremos más producto a ti y a tu gente, ahora suelta a ese bastardo de Sergey—

—¡Así se habla!— Entonces, el se alejó de Ginovaef, mientras sus hombres se apartaban del lugar, Sergey simplemente se limpió la saliva de su mejilla, y miró con odio a Cianuro. —Acabare con ese _caliche_ , y sus hombres a cambio, me darás más dinero y droga sino me quedo con ese bonito trasero ruso— Entonces, este dio una fumada a su cigarrillo de marihuana se volvió a sentar en aquella mesa. Dmitri y Sergey por su parte, salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar, siendo escoltados por los hombres de Cianuro. Este último, se sentó y de inmediato llamó a uno de sus hombres. —Hey, vayan a _campanear_ a aquellos colombianos, es hora de demostrar a esos rusitos quien es el verdadero azote del barrio, y a lo mejor me quedo con esa rubia— dijo sonriendo. Mientras tanto, Sergey y Dmitri subían a su camioneta e iban en dirección al "Miami nights, a informar a su jefe del trato con Cianuro.

—¿De verdad ibas a dejar que ese maldito venezolano me violara, desgraciado?— dijo Sergey bastante nervioso tras aquel encuentro. Dmitri sólo reía al recordar la cara de su socio.

—Calma, el no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido problemático para el, ademas, es un poco de tu propia medicina.

 _—¡proklyatyy idiot!—_ (Maldito idiota) Le dijo Ginovaef a Dmitri bastante asustado, y la camioneta arrancó con dirección al club nocturno.

Y en un club, a las orillas del mar, los agentes de la DEA, Julius Brown y Eddie Navarro, bebían en la pequeña barra del bar de aquel centro nocturno, mientras veían a las demás personas bailar en la pista de baile. Ambos agentes se encontraban frustrados tras su fallido intento de intimidar al alcalde Henry Golden.

—¡Esa sucia vivora corrupta!— decía Brown mientras bebía una cerveza bastante enojado. El normalmente estaría tratando de bailar con una linda chica o disfrutando del ambiente del lugar, más el hecho de no poder hacer nada ante la mafia rusa que asolaba la ciudad era desesperante para el.

—El imbécil no cayó en la trampa, y sin pruebas no podremos hacer nada ante el o Ivanov— dijo Eddie mientras veía a una bella joven bailar frente a el. El y su compañero habían tratado de detener a la mafia desde hacía mucho tiempo, más la corrupción de las autoridades y el enorme poder e influencia que Igor había adquirido le dificultaban a ambos poder capturarles.

—Solo podríamos atrapar a Ivanov, si logramos hacer que Golden ceda para que la DEA entre, ese maldito de Ginovaef ha logrado comprar a el departamento de policía—dijo Brown, la frustración era enorme. terminó su cerveza y cuando estaba a punto de pedir otra, alguien que se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la barra le hablo.

—Ptsss— dijo indicando a Julius que se acercara, el tipo traía una camisa tipo polo, sombrero y gafas oscuras, además de pantalones negros, a simple vista, parecía de ascendencia Latina. Tanto Brown como Navarro se acercaron curiosos ante aquel personaje que, trataba de ocultar su presencia de los demás que no fueran los agentes de la DEA. —¿Asi que buscan evidencia contra el gobernador?, bien yo tengo lo que necesitan, pero les costara.

—¿Quien eres y por qué nos ayudas?— pregunto Navarro, mientras se acercaba. El tipo se ajustó sus gafas oscuras y se puso de pie.

—Proteccion, les daré las pruebas que necesitan para poder doblegar al gobernador Golden y a cambio, me darán la protección que requiero— Entonces, el les mostró un folder que traía debajo de su hombro. Julius lo miro algo desconfiado, era bastante sospechoso, que de la nada, ese tipo hubiese aparecido.

—¿Por que hemos de creer en ti? Ni siquiera sabemos quien eres— le dijo el pelinegro desconfiado.

—Escucha, tu deseas capturar a Ivanov y detener a la mafia rusa ¿no? Yo tengo las malditas pruebas que demuestran que Golden es corrupto y que la policía esta colaborando con los rusos, denme protección y entonces, pararan a Ivanov y a todos esos malditos políticos corruptos.

—Bien, dame ese folder y entonces hablaremos con el FBI y entrarás a un programa de protección de testigos— le dijo Navarro, aquel hombre lo miro y dijo:

—Bien, pero debemos salir de aquí, tenemos bastantes espias de Ivanov— entonces miró a una zona al fondo de club, donde se veían a un grupo de hombres mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban ellos. —Detras de los basureros afuera del club, en cinco minutos, asegúrense de que nadie los vea o los sigan— tras eso, el hombre salió de ahí, perdiéndose entre la gente del club. Tanto Navarro como Brown se miraron uno al otro, por un lado era demásiado sospechoso que aquel hombre saliera de la nada, con supuestas pruebas para detener a Golden.

Por otro lado, no tenían nada que perder y si mucho que ganar.

Y mientras en un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Míchigan, un joven peliblanco se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto. El se preparaba para dormir, tras un día de escuela, lleno de agitaciones y problemas.

—Ahhh, otro día de sobrevivir en una casa llena de chicas—Dijo mientras se colocaba la pijama. El estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir, cuando de repente, su celular, que se encontraba en su escritorio comenzó a sonar. El joven miró su teléfono y de inmediato, vio aquel mensaje.

 _ **Nos vemos mañana después de clases** **a** **las tres en punto en el parque, debemos hablar**._

 ** _Ronnie Anne_**.

—Que raro— dijo el peliblanco leyendo aquel mensaje de texto —¿Por que querría hablar conmigo?— el peliblanco quedo confundido por el mensaje de su novia. Ellos ya llevaban un año de novios y jamás había recibido un mensaje de esa naturaleza. El chico entonces se acostó y meditó un poco el porque su novia deseaba hablar con el —¿La habré hecho enojar? No lo dudo, no he hecho nada malo que yo sepa— dijo hablando consigo mismo. Tras un rato, el cansancio lo venció y entonces, Lincoln Loud se quedo profundamente dormido. Sin saber que pronto, una seríe de sucesos y personas, cambiarían su vida y la de su familia completamente.

 **Y así termina el segundo capítulo de esta precuela, si bien dije que serían dos capítulos, la verdad esta pequeña precuela da para más. La próxima actualización será de mi fic _El amor está en ruso,_ así que sean pacientes y esperen.Sin más me despido enviando saludos a Cianuro poison , Flyper the undaunted(mi bello bebé), Banghg, Reila Vann, ****MontanaHatsune92, y a todos aquellos escritores y lectores que me han apoyado y dado ánimos e ideas.**

 **Glosario**

 ** _Encanado: terminó usado en Venezuela para referirse a alguien en prisión o preso._**

 ** _Catire: persona de peló claro, rubio o extranjero, otro terminó usado en Venezuela._**

 ** _Caliche:terminó despectivo usado generalmente en Venezuela, para referirse a los nacidos en colombia._**

 ** _Campanear: seguir vigilar acechar,_**


End file.
